Someone Somewhere
by Cycoranne
Summary: [If you could relive one moment in your life ,what would it be..?]  There was a pause as the other boy sighed, looking at the clear midnight sky.  [The night when you sang to me,]  He replied softly.  [The night that I fell in love.]  [RS] ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

What's this?! Can it be: Cycoranne lives?! Hellz yeah. [:

Welcome to my latest story in progress. I'll just say one thing **very** clearly before you read this- Do not expect this to be updated everyday of every month. I will update when I feel like it, or when I'm suddenly inspired by all the wonderful stories I have read.

Okay, ya'll know the disclaimer and shit like that. So onwards! To the story!

..After you read this:

**This will contain yaoi. Have a problem with it? Get the fuck out of this story section.  
**Thank you.

* * *

_  
_

_"I thought I could live in your arms,_

_I'd spend every moment I had with you._

_Stay up all night with the stars._

_Confess all the faith that I had in you,_

_I had in you.."_

The low chatter of the large store bounced off the walls, the carts tinkling along the bustling isles as people collected their needed goods. Kids squealed every so often, pestering their sleepy-eyed mothers for sugar packed cereals and brightly colored ice creams. Every so often you saw the usual senior citizen hunched over a box of crackers, or an employee slipping through the back door for a much needed smoke. This was all normal for the staff of this Wall Mart super store, who lounged around at their appointed work stations lazily, barely interacting with the steady streams of people passing them.

Riku Leonhart was no exception.

The teen leaned back lazily against his check-out counter, which was currently empty due to the thick metal chain barricading the entrance, listening to his shiny red iPod. He'd been rejecting the customers that hopped the chain, which insisted that he was certainly open. The silver haired male would glance up, his sharp, aqua eyes piercing into the agitated mother/suit clad business man's, and simply told them to 'buzz off'. This, of course, led to the customer complaining to the manager, the manager coming over to give him a half hearted lecture, then he was left alone once more.

_"..Cause it's another night,_

_Another dream wasted on you.."_

So he simply sat, staring at the moving conveyer belt as it hummed in the background of his music, his mind wondering off. A sharp tug on his earphones suddenly stopped the music, and brought him back to reality.

"Axel! What the heck, man?!" Riku glared angrily at the said red head, mentally setting fire to his wild spikes on fire. His best friend and co-worker laughed, twirling the long white headphones in his hand with a grin.

"Taking another 'break', are we?" Axel cooed, leaning beside the platinum blonde, who stayed silent. "Fourth one this hour, so far."

"Whatever. I've just been tired lately." Riku replied, staring down a petite old lady heading his way. "Working extra hours just to kill time doesn't help any, either. What time is it anyway?"

Axel brought his slim wrist up to his face, reading the numbers on the midnight black watch. "5:20." He answered, pushing away from the dented counter to face Riku. He gave him a pointed look, his bright green eyes boring into the other boy's aqua orbs, before saunter away toward his own check-out line. He watched his friend's retreating back, catching the redhead muttering something about someone coming around now, and the name Sora.

He reached down to his forgotten earphones, which were still blaring music, and placed them back into his pale ears, the familiar song making him smile. Riku hummed along with the melody, drumming his fingers as he closed his worn eyes. No sooner had the next song started when a loud yell slammed into his ears, causing him to cringe angrily and rip out his headphones. He looked towards the source of the disturbance, noticing that many other people had stopped their bustling about to look, too.

"SORA!" An overly anxious Axel yelled, a huge smile nearly breaking his face in half. Riku quirked a delicate silver eyebrow at his best friend, but curiously followed his gaze toward the store's entrance. He froze, mouth gaping, at the person he saw.

There, standing a couple feet away from the automatic handicap door, stood the hottest guy Riku had ever seen. "Holy shit.." He breathed.

Aqua eyes couldn't help but stare at the petite boy as he made his way toward the lanky redhead, his wild, chocolate brown spikes bouncing slightly with each step. His skin was evenly sun kissed, the tan looking as smooth as silk, as his all black attire only seemed to heighten the glow to it. His face, though still having slight baby fat, was heart-shaped, and held the same tan as the rest of his body. The younger teen had lightly pouted, feminine lips were a soft rose colored, set into an emotionless expression- neither a frown or smile. Though, when Riku trailed up to his eyes, he found that they were obscured by a pair of large black sunglasses.

He saw 'Sora' stopped in front of Axel, and exchanged a short greeting, before averting his eyes form the pair, letting out a breathe he had unconsciously been holding. Suddenly he saw a flash of red and brown as Axel pulled the, what Riku thought, modern aged Adonis toward him. The teen instantly found his gaze fall to the slight swing of Sora's hips. In what felt like forever, they stopped in front of Riku.

"Alrighty," Axel chirped, looking unusually happy. "Riku meet Sora. Sora, this is Riku."

The said silver haired boy smirked, still casually leaning on his check-out counter. "Hey."

Sora stared up at him through his large sunglasses, his expression as emotionless as ever. He inclined his head slightly to show that he acknowledged his presence.

"Riku moved here a couple weeks ago while you were away," Axel explained, oblivious to the stare down happening beside him. "He adapted to the island pretty quickly. We're already good friends. So I told him about a job opening here

"Hm. Welcome." Sora spoke flatly, his voice as empty as his expression. He turned to Axel before speaking once again. "Roxas is coming home early."

Those five words seemingly raised the redhead's excitement ten-fold, the boy jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, bright greens eyes wide. He started rambling incoherently about his current fascination, still excited as ever. Riku had tuned him out when he started, but just kept his eyes locked to Sora's, whom stared up at him unwaveringly. He frowned suddenly, pushing off of the counter top, before turning to walk away from the pair. Axel's ranting faltered as his friend's back grew farther away.

"What? Sora, where're you going?!" He whined, deflating from his good mood rapidly. The brunette simply lifted a tanned hand to half wave, not turning back as he exited out of the store's front entrance. Even Riku felt empty as the boy left, sulking slightly at how little amount of time he spent with him.

Axel visibly pouted. "He'll come back tonight. Just watch out for him, Riku." As his best friend disappear back towards his check out lane, Riku couldn't help but notice the double meaning to his last words.

With a large sigh, he too decided to get back to work, and walked to the chain barricade and unlatched it before sliding behind his counter. Instantly a group of girls pushed into his line, placing mounds of clothing, make up, and a small box of condoms onto the conveyer belt. Not long after that were they pushing their chests toward him as he quickly scanned the items, making sure to roll his eyes when he reached the condoms. One of the girls, a bleached blonde spoke up.

"Hey cutie," She purred, batting her fake eyelashes. Riku swore he heard slight whooshing noises. "Haven't seen you here before. Wanna have some fun?"

Riku wrinkled his nose slightly as he bagged their purchases. "I have plans this week."

"Next week?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Plans to make plans. Being gay helps, too." He all but sneered, handing her the receipt quickly, along with their backs. He smirked at their disgusted expressions, before plastering on an overly bright smile. "Have a nice day!"

"Have a nice day my ass."

Riku smiled.

* * *

Kay chicas, first chapter's up. I know that it's short, but that's what I intended. Hopefully I'll try to make them longer next time around.

Send me love --


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the latest chapter of SS. : Thank you for all the reviews and addings, and thank you to my new beta: Tysonkaiexperiment!

Thanks so much dear.

**Notes on the last chapter**: The song that he was listening to was "Three Cheers for Five Years" by Mayday Parade.

* * *

Slowly, the dull orange sky faded to a midnight blue, small white dots shining here and there. Though cold, Sora Strife never shivered, nor looked for a jacket. To him, the cold was a sense of feeling- one that made him feel more solid… Real. He had long since forgotten how normal emotions affected him, the empty, emotionless replacing it just to survive.

It's hard, looking back at a painful memory that scarred you both mentally and physically. Sora's pace quickened as he pushed the image starting to play in his mind, his tanned fingers tracing the smooth, cold surface of his sunglasses. A wave of calm splashed over him as the added darkness of the shades soothed him. Though night surrounded him, he never once took off the large glasses.

_It was because of __**him**_ Sora thought, sneering slightly from the picture. _**He**__ always said that __**he**__ could read me like an open book, just by looking at my eyes._ Now it was nearly impossible to see the brunette's eyes, the black shades blocking out all hope of seeing where his emotions played through. _All because of __**him**__…_

He stopped walking as he arrived in front of a small black motorcycle, the sleek design almost blending into the asphalt. He clambered on to the bike and dug into his pocket for his keys. Finding them easily, he shoved it into the ignition and turned, the engine roaring to life. Sora didn't bother to put on a jacket or helmet, but sped off out of the parking lot, the cold air biting harshly at his exposed skin.

His mind drifted, blocking out the slight hum of the acceleration as he flew through the dark streets, well over the speed limit.

_Why the hell did Axel want me to meet that guy?_ Sora thought, frowning as he remembered the over confident, cocky smirk the male had worn. _What was his name? Rico?_ He took a sharp 'U' turn, running a stop sign, before heading back the way he had come. A busted up, navy blue Mustang roared past him, but not before he brought up a hand to wave as Axel headed back home from work. The car let out a crackly honk before disappearing around the corner.

Sora smiled.

* * *

_"Hello little boys, little toys._

_With the dreams you believe in_

_Crawling up the walls_

_Running down your face."_

Slide. Push. Straighten.

_"Razor sharp, razor clean,_

_Feel the weapon sensation_

_On your back_

_With loaded guns..."_

Riku swung his hips lightly to the music blaring in his ears; long silver hair carelessly hanging over one shoulder as his fingers flew across the shelves, straightening the items before him. He moved to the shelves behind him, hips still moving with the beat.

_"So what's it gonna take silver shadow believer?_

_Spark rocker with your dirty eyes._

_It's a chance, gonna move,_

_Gonna fuck up your ego._

_Silly boy gonna make you cry."_

"_Now hold onto me pretty baby, if you want to fly_," He sang under his breath, dancing to the next isle of beauty supplies. "_I'm gonna melt the fever, sugar, rolling back your eyes.._" He evened out the various shampoos and hair dyes, piled up the small boxes of body lotions, and finished with the hairbrushes, hooking the ones that had dropped below the rack back onto the peg. _"With the girls le disko, super sonic over drive."_

He sauntered back to his check out lane, reaching for the metal tip box latched onto the register. It was nearly over flowing with change and crisp bills, one of the pluses for being as striking as he was (1). He dumped the money onto his counter carelessly, setting the assorted coins and dollar bills into neat piles, putting aside a small bundle to replace in the register. He was glad that the employee tip income was over half to themselves, the other to the store. _By today,_ Riku thought with a smirk. _I've made well over $150 in tips. Well, that's what you get for being gorgeous._

Riku swerved around the counter toward an abandoned cart in the middle of the store entrance, and brought it back to the long, horizontal line of yet to be used ones. He shoved it into the one before it while simultaneously pulling out his iPod with his other hand. His pale thumb tapped rapidly on the small dial, occasionally turning his finger this way and that. Finally landing on a good song to dance to, he pressed play.

* * *

Sora glanced behind him as he impatiently waited for the red light to change, eyeing the small, sleek red car that had been trailing him for the last three blocks. As soon as he had noticed the mysterious vehicle, he had swerved into a wide alley way, skidded into a deserted side road, maneuvered in and out of rushing traffic, and tried additional ways to lose his 'stalkers', but to no avail. They always seemed to be a few feet behind him.

A quick flash of green caught the corner of his eye, and he instantly turned and sped through the intersection, ignore his rapidly raising speedometer. None of the cops worried about speeding, the other constant... troubles… Kept them busy enough.

Though his black motorcycle was usually at a consistent purr, it hummed loudly as Sora accelerated once again, hearing the company behind him speed up careful, too. He slowed down as he reached the Wall Mart² he had left not thirty minutes ago, pulling into the nearly empty parking lot. He pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the clock displayed in electric blue numbers, letting out a small sigh of relief. _6:12... It feels like eleven._

Sora pulled into an empty parking spot next to a blue Jeep and cut the engine, his foot pushing the silver kickstand out onto the black pavement. He slid off of the leather seat as he saw the red car slowly pull into the lane he walked steadily on, inching towards him. His heartbeat frantically pounding in his chest, yet he forced himself to keep the strong, emotionless mask on his face. They would know nothing, his eyes were shielded, covered from their view.

His pace quickened compared to his smooth waltz as the car was a foot away... A foot and a half… then, ever so slowly, the window rolled down. The brunette froze and paled drastically, frantic thoughts racing through his mind. _No! They couldn't have found me. I left, I moved, I drew away from them. How could I have been so stupid? Of course they would search, of course they would hunt me down._

A low, rough voice pulled him out of his head, causing him to crash back down to reality. Hard.

"Hello Sora."

* * *

Ooooooh. Scary cliffhanger, no? 

The song used is "Le Disko" by Shiny Toy Guns. The song he was listening to as we left off was going to be "I'm A Slave 4 You" by Britney Spears. I'm so evil to Riku's taste in music.

Thank you once again to my beta!

GLAREEDIT: Damn. I totally forgot about the number thingies-

(1) Riku's so full of himself, ne? xP

(2) I brain farted on how to spell Wall Mart, so I'm just going to type it like that.

And, if it works, here's the link to an image of Sora's motorcycle:

http:// www. bikez .com/ pictures /ktm / 2005 / 2161401295020adventure20blackImage20credits20-20KTM .jpg

Delete the spaces.

Send me love--


End file.
